My Lovely Frienemy-Fred Weasley Love Story
by purplefire11
Summary: Hayley Mitchell is the 14 year old daughter of Sirius Black. She meets the Weasleys and gets along with all of them very well except Fred, her best frienemy. Hayley can't help having a huge secret crush on him. She can't help her heart skipping a beat everytime she sees him. What happens when another Weasley falls in love with her? And what about her dirty little secret?
1. Chapter 1

"Do I reaaaally have to go, Uncle Remus?" I ask my uncle. Well, he's not really my uncle, but he's been so close to me since I was four. Therefore, I call him Uncle Remus.

He's making me go live with the…was it Weasles or Weasleys? I don't even remember. "Yes. Only for the rest of the summer which is just two weeks until you go to Hogwarts. They're really nice people. Trust me." I sigh deeply and continue to follow Uncle jogging to keep up with him. His robes fly behind him as the wind blows in our faces. My long brown locks mess up as they get blown away.

We walk into an alley and Uncle puts his arm out. I take it and suddenly we're twisting and turning. This feeling always made me nauseous. We didn't travel this way all the time though. We sometimes travel by broom also.

I'm supposed to start Hogwarts this year even though I'm fourteen. Yes I will be starting my first year at Hogwarts as a fourteen year old in the fourth year. I thought I would be getting my letter at the age of eleven. But, nooo. Instead I get it two years later! So all this time I've been reading all of the books that Uncle let me borrow.

We show up in front of this tall oddly shaped house with a welcoming atmosphere. "Welcome to the Burrow" Uncle Remus says pulling me to the door with my luggage in my hands. He knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it.

"I feel like I'm being adopted" I mutter under my breath. Uncle Remus just chuckles to himself.

"You act like a big baby sometimes" he says as the front door opens. I pout and stand there looking at the woman. He's right. I do act like a big baby sometimes. The woman before me is plump and has red hair. Her smile is from ear to ear. "Come in come in!" she says ushering us in.

"Go on in" Uncle says lightly pushing me. As I go inside the house I'm engulfed into a breath taking hug by the woman. "I'm Mrs. Weasley" she tells me.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" I say barely audible to the lack of air.

"You are…wait don't tell me. Hailey, am I right? Forgive me if I'm wrong." I nod with a smile on my face as I pull away from her. I already like this woman even if I just met her. "Fred! George! Come here!" Mrs. Weasley screeches up the stairs.

Two red headed boys that look totally alike come running down the stairs as if they were racing each other. "Help Hailey with her bags" Mrs. Weasley orders them. They salute to her to be funny and take my bags. "Also can you show her around?" Then Mrs. Weasley turns to face me. "They are in your year so hopefully you three will become good friends."

I turn my attention back on the twins since Uncle Remus and Mrs. Weasley go into another room and start talking, one of the twins, the cuter one in my opinion, makes gagging faces to the other twin. He glares at his twin then looks at me. I quickly turn my head around since I didn't want him to know I was staring at them. Especially since the other twin was being awfully rude right in front of me.

As we start going up the stairs one twin starts talking. "I'm George and this is Fred" he says nodding towards his twin.

"I'm Hailey" I pause for a second remembering to use my mum's last name instead. "Hailey Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you" George and Fred say in unison. I smile at how abnormal that is. That's something you don't hear every day. "This is our room" Fred says setting down my luggage then jumps on his bed. George puts down mine and takes my hand. He shows me all the rooms there are in the house and introduces me to everyone else. I smile the whole time having a feeling that this house would be full of drama in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

I was talking with Fred and George in their rooms when Uncle Remus called for me to come downstairs. We got up and walked down the steps. As I reached my Uncle I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "Whole moon tonight?"

He nodded with a frown. "Good luck" I say making the luck sign with my index and middle fingers.

"Thanks. Now I need to get going. Goodbye."

"Bye" all of us says. When Uncle Remus leaves the twins go back to their rooms. I follow behind them and walk up the stairs slowly. Ginny comes up to me and motions for me to follow her. She leads me into her bedroom and sits on her bed smiling like a maniac.

"Yes, Ginny?'' I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I think George likes you" she says grinning. Before I could say anything, someone comes bursting in the room yelling "No I do not!" I quickly turn around frightened and find George standing by the door with a red face.

"Yes you do!" Ginny says pointing her finger at him. George leaves the room as fast as he came and calls over his shoulder, "I do not!"

"He does" Ginny says smirking. I smile with her then turn around to leave. I go into the twins' room.

"Well, that was…interesting" I say looking at a still red faced George.

"Ginny doesn't know what she's talking about" George mutters doing something with Fred.

"Kids, time for dinner" Mrs. Weasley yells. Fred and George practically run me over trying to get downstairs.

"Oi! Sorry, love" George says grabbing my arms lightly so I don't fall.

"Thanks" I say while smiling. I slightly blush, because a boy has never called me love before. I hide my face and start walking down the stairs with George.

When we reach the kitchen I sit next to Fred and George sits down next to me. I look at all the food on the table. Mrs. Weasley is a good cook! We all ate in silence for awhile until Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Do you like it here so far, Hailey?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're welcome dear. You can stay anytime you want." I gave Mrs. Weasley a smile and then continue on eating.

"So why are you staying here anyway?" Fred asks in a rude tone. It sounds like he doesn't even want me here.

I drop my fork from losing my appetite. "Fredrick Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley hisses. Fred glares at his mum for saying his full name.

I take a deep breath to help calm myself. I swear if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't here I would punch this boy right now. "Well, Fredrick, Uncle Remus is far too busy to keep me for the rest of the summer" I start in a posh voice. "My father is in Azkaban and my dear mother is dead." My mouth tastes bitter after I have talked about my parents. I don't talk about them often considering my whole life was messed up.

There was a moment of silence before Fred spoke again. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

"I'm really sorry about what happened during dinner" George said joining me on the couch. I just shrug not saying anything. I continue to play with my thumbs. "Sometimes Fred can really be a big git. But when he gets used to you, he's really a charmer."

"It doesn't even matter anyway. I know he doesn't like me."

"Yes he does. He's just trying to hide it."

"Why though?"

"I dunno know." I get up as George walks upstairs and into his room. I follow behind him then make a turn to Ginny's room. "Help me figure out how to work your shower" I say to Ginny. She leads me to the bathroom then shows me how to turn on the water for the shower and how to change the temperature. "Thanks."

"No problem. And here's a towel."

"Thank you." I close the door behind her when she leaves. Since Ginny already turned on the water on hot for me I just took off my clothes and stepped in.

When I finished taking a nice calming shower I got out and wrapped the towel around me. It was kind of short since it was a little bit above my knees.

I just remembered that I didn't bring any clothes for me to change into while I was in the bathroom. "Crap" I mutter under my breath. I opened the door then looked outside to see if there was anybody in the hallway. The coast was clear so I tiptoed back to Ginny's room. As I turned the corner I ran into somebody. I looked up and found myself staring at Fred. As I just stand there in shock, speechless, my eyes widen. I catch Fred's eyes wonder from my face down my body to my legs then quickly back up to my face. This gesture made my cheeks burning hot. "Uh…" I stutter lost of words. I quickly dashed away from him to Ginny's room while holding my towel then closed the door behind me carefully. Ginny wasn't in here thank goodness. I would have some explaining to do. I take a deep breath and tuck a strand of my long brown hair behind my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

_Four weeks later: At Hogwarts_

"He's totally interested, Hails" Brooke says while stuffing a sausage in her mouth. "He's looking over here right now." Brooke's my best friend that I met here at Hogwarts. So to fill you up on what happened: I got chosen into Gryffindor, It's our second week here, and I met the most dramatic, hilarious, and craziest girl at the school. Brooke. I told her that I liked Fred, but she keeps saying that he likes me too. He really doesn't. He's just my frienemy. Sometimes he's really nice to me and talks to me and sometimes he doesn't talk to me or pretends I'm invisible.

I turn around and again I find Fred not looking. I sigh and turn back to Brooke. "I know you're just saying this because you're my best friend, but…"

"NO I AM NOT!" she screams loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear. Well almost all. A good amount of people quiet down then turns to us. I hide my head in my book.

"You know I don't like a lot of attention!" I hiss at her.

"Sorry" she laughs. "I got this." She turns to the still staring students. "You guys can carry on now!" Right on cue everyone goes back to doing whatever they were doing.

"Fred's coming over here now" Brooke whispers as she leans her head down to mine.

"Really?" I whisper back trying to keep myself from getting excited. Every time I see Fred I get butterflies in my stomach or my stomach churns in a way.

Fred sits on the available seat next to me on my right. "What was all the screamin' about?" he asks with a slight humor in his tone.

"Oh nothing" Brooke says shrugging.

"Hi Fred" I manage to squeak out. I clear my throat and try again this time making eye contact. "Hi Fred."

"Hey Hailey." I smile at him, loving the way he says my name. "How was your night?" He shifts in his seat in a position that was more comfortable.

"It was okay. How was yours?"

"It was okay." There was a moment of pause before he spoke again. "Um…George and I are going to Hogsmeade this afternoon. Do you- I mean both of you want to come with us?"

"Sure! We'll be there!" Brooke says with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm pretty sure he asked me, Brooke" I say scowling at her. I then turn back to Fred. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Great" he says taking a deep breath and smiling. He gets up and walks back over to George.

"I told you he likes you!" Brooke declares pointing her skinny index finger at me.

"First of all" I start, "He asked both of us and second of all, get your skinny finger out of my face before I break it like a twig."

"First of all, he had said you at first then changed it to the both of us and second of all, you break my finger I'll break your neck." I laugh at how violent she was and then she starts laughing also.

I don't know why, but I change my clothes so I can look at least a little bit decent for Fred. I put on a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of converse sneakers, and a tank top with a light sweater since it's still warm outside.

When I reach the common room Fred and George are already there waiting for Brooke and I. "Tell me again why Brooke is coming" George mutters.

"Excuse you?" Brooke says standing up from a chair in a dark corner. I squeak as she comes out. Everybody in the common room laughs at me. Just like the whole school did when I tripped on the steps on my way to the Sorting Hat in the Great Hall-.- That was so embarrassing.

I glare at them and wait for them to calm down. "Okay okay" George pants. "We're done."

"Are you sure?" I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Yes" George says as he casually droops his arms over my shoulders. The four of us walk out of Hogwarts silently. As we reach outside, I feel a light cool breeze signaling winter is coming. I close my eyes and smile. I've always loved the outdoors. It makes me feel so complete. It's where I spend a lot of my time thinking.

When we get to Hogsmeade, the twins run straight for Zonko's. Brooke and I follow behind them slowly. We look around in the store and find a shelf where it flashes 'New!' all around it and arrows pointing to the product. "Brooke, Zonko's is now selling Love Potions." We both pick up a bottle and examine it.

"You should give one to Fred, and then he'll love you."

"He wouldn't actually like me since it's a potion, Brooke."

"I know that." I turn behind me to my left and find Fred and George reading something on a shelf.

"Maybe you should give one to Lee" I say with a smirk. Brooke thinks he's hot, but I just think he's cute.

"Uh, I'm way out of his league" she says matter of factly. I laugh at her remark.

"Who are you going to give the Love Potion to?" I quickly turn around, startled. I come face to face with George.

"No one" I reply. I turn back around and put the Love Potion down. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" Fred says sneaking out of nowhere. Honestly, where do they come from?


	4. Chapter 4

"Can we get some ice cream?" George and Fred ask with a child voice. I laugh as the twins grab onto my arm. Brooke just rolls her eyes at how childish they can be at times. I turn to look at Fred who gives me the puppy dog face.

"It won't work, Freddie" I say turning my head to George who was doing the same thing. "Fine!" I laugh. We walk to a nearby ice cream shop and wait in line to buy our ice creams. When we get to the front I order cookies 'n cream, Brooke orders chocolate, and the twins order vanilla. We all sit down at a booth. Brooke and I slide in on the opposite side of each other and George slides next to me while Fred slides next to Brooke slowly. George started up a conversation with me quickly as we ate.

"Fred and I are planning to make another product" George says putting the spoon into his mouth.

"That's great! You better not test it on me this time. Last time my hair turned purple! It stayed that way for a week." We both laugh I take a quick glance at Fred. He's staring at me as Brooke talks to him. I look back at George who noticed me looking at Fred.

"Come sit next to her, mate" George sighs. Fred's face lights up as he exchanges seats with George. I look at Brooke while I'm blushing. She has a huge smile on her face. I look at George at who gives me a wink. I guess he knows that I like Fred.

I put another spoon of ice cream into my mouth and let it melt in my mouth. "Talk" Fred says nudging my shoulder.

"Hi" I laugh. He rolls his eyes and laughs at me. "So I heard you and George are going to make a new product."

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome and I promise we won't try it on you this time" he replies. We talk for another thirty minutes until we head back to Hogwarts. Brooke and I head to our dorms and wait until dinner.

"So, George knows. That's what we were talking about, you know" Brooke says sitting on my bed.

"That's what you two were whispering about? Fred and I were joking that you two were secretly dating."

"Ew! No way would I ever date George" Brooke says with a disgusted face. "The only thing we both have in common is you and Fred liking each other." I laugh at her remark.

"Let's head down to dinner." We get up and race each other down the stairs. As we leave the common room, I hear two boys running down the stairs. "Don't turn back" I whisper to Brooke. "Let's pretend to ignore them." She nods her head and continues to walk to the Great Hall.

"Wait for us" one of the twins yell. We continue walking faster to the Great Hall not turning around. "Hey! Gotcha!" Arms wrap around my waist tightly. I turn my head around and find Fred holding me. I blush and turn my head back away. I look at Brooke who's running away from George.

"Let go of me, Fred" I laugh.

"No, because you chose to ignore me." I turn my body around in his grasp, but big mistake. My body was pressed against his in an awkward position. I couldn't help myself from staring into his beautiful brown eyes. Fred leans in, closing in the small space between our lips. I could feel his breath on my lips until someone yells at us from all the way down the corridor. "What are you two doing?!" Fred quickly lets go of my small waist.

I sigh as I see Professor Snape walking quickly down the corridor towards us. His dark robes flow behind him against the wind from the fast speed of his walking. "What are you two doing?" Snape repeats.

"We were going to the Great Hall" Fred answers quickly.

"No, it looks like you two were about to make out right in the middle of the corridor!" My cheeks turn a dark shade of red. I look at Fred who's cheeks were also a dark shade of red. I bite my bottom lip and give my attention back to Professor Snape when Fred looks at me. Snape seemed to notice this and rolled his eyes. "20 points from Gryffindor and detention this Saturday during dinner since you both don't mind skipping it." Snape continues to walk to his destination.

"What's his problem?" Fred ask.

"I don't know" I shrug and look at my feet. I've never felt this awkward with Fred before. When we get to the Great Hall, I sit next to Brooke and Fred sits next to George. I want to talk about the "almost kiss", but choose to save that for when we're alone.

"What took you two so long?" Brooke asks annoyed.

"We got caught up with Snape" I say putting a lot of food onto my plate. I eat a lot when I'm stressed out.

"Ah. So did we" George says. "We have detention this Sunday."

"Really?" Fred says angrily. "We have detention tomorrow night."

"Snape would do that too." Brooke puts two pieces of potatoes in her mouth.

"He's just scared that George and I would pull a prank on him." I look at George and give him 'I need to talk to you later look'. He understands and nods in response. I sigh and pick up a lot of food with my fork and shove it into my mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review and favorite/follow. Thank you! :)**

* * *

I walk to the dungeons with Fred for our Saturday night detention. I told George and Brooke about our "almost kiss", but decided to not think about it and forget it. "I wonder what we're going to do for Snape this time" Fred says breaking the silence between us.

"I don't know..." I say quietly. "What if we have to do something really gross?"

"That would be cool."

"Ew, Fred! No!" I playfully hit Fred's arm. We laugh and talk for a little bit until we reach Snape's classroom. The cold air sends a wave of goosebumps on my arm making me shiver. I hug myself for some warmth. Fred looks at me and begins to rub my arms softly. I laugh since I'm very ticklish and the softest touches make me laugh. "Fred, stop. You know I'm ticklish." Fred stops rubbing my arms with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes at him and say, "Plus, that didn't help at all."

That wipes the smirk right off his face. "Well, that hurt." I laugh at how he pretends to be hurt by my statement. Suddenly, Snape comes walking out of his office with five big piles of parchment. He stacks them right in front of us without saying a word. I look at one of the names. It says a name of a student I know. "Put in alphabetical order" Snape says. He then walks right back into his office slamming the door behind him.

I sigh and grab a seat to sit on. I grabbed one pile and began working without a word. Fred did the same next to me. About fifteen minutes into our work, Fred finally says something. "About yesterday..." I immediately look up at him then continue on to my work.

"Yeah?" I mumble trying not to sound too anxious.

"I didn't mean for that to happen...I guess I wasn't really thinking." I nod in agreement.

"Yeah me too." I tried to keep my sadness from showing through the way I talked. If I was sad and I talked loudly, people could tell I'm sad. I reach over to grab some more papers from another pile. A couple of papers fall on the other side of the table to the floor. I scoot the chair back and walk around the desk to the fallen papers. As I reach down to gather the papers, I wipe a stray tear on my cheek, hurt by the words he just said. Why do I like him? He doesn't even like me. I don't know what I was thinking. I remember that day when I first met the Weasleys. The way he looked at me. I go back around the table and sit back in my chair.

Fred and I get done with the work quickly since we didn't talk much. "Wasn't that fun?" Fred says sarcastically as we walk back to the common room. I giggle and cross my arms in front of my chest. "You seem sad."

"No, I'm not. Why do you say that?" I look at Fred in a confused way. Great now he can tell I'm sad. If he asks why then I'll just say that I didn't get to eat dinner.

"Well, you're not talking much. You love to talk. And when you do, it's mostly mumbles."

"I guess. Yeah." He's right. I do mumble when something's wrong.

"Mhm. Your arms are crossed in front of your chest when you're sad."

"Really?" I put my arms at my sides instead.

"Yeah."

"I never even knew that." Fred laughs and continues.

"You shuffle your feet."

"Yeah I do that sometimes."

"And..." Fred stops and leans in closer to study my eyes. "Your left eye turns green." I look at him with wide eyes. "That happens a lot though. So I'm not really sure..." Fred puts his hand on his chin as if in deep concentration.

"Yeah. It's mostly when I'm sad." I continue to walk to the common room. We reach it and give the fat lady the password.

"So you're sad almost everyday?" I enter the common room and sit on the sofa across from the everlasting fire.

"Pretty much."

"Why though?" Fred comes to sit down next to me. I think about my parents almost everyday. It makes me sad to know that I will never see my mum my whole life. I wouldn't even want to see my father. He killed _multiple _people.

"I don't want to talk about them." Fred nods slowly knowing who I'm talking about. "Fred, how do you know all those things about me?"

"I observe."

"Well you're good at it. You know me better than I know myself" I giggle. "Well, night." I give Fred a hug and head upstairs for the night. When I get to bed I think about Fred "observing". Maybe Brooke was right about him staring, because I don't remember seeing him observing me. It makes me happy to know that he actually pays attention to me. I fall asleep into a dreamless, but peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's not that good, but I hope you liked it:)**


End file.
